The present invention is related to a method and apparatus for increased burning of calories in an individual without the individual having to exercise. More specifically, the present invention is related to a method and apparatus for increased burning of calories in an individual by causing the body temperature of the individual to drop until the individual shivers.
A significant percentage of the population is concerned about their weight, either due to health reasons or appearance reasons, or both. An untold number of diets, devices or techniques are used by individuals to lose weight. A simple equation that is appropriate in regard to losing weight is to burn more calories than are consumed in a given day, causing the excess calories being burned to come from fat stored in the body of the individual. One simple way of doing this is eating less. Another way is to increase the way the body of the individual burns calories. In regard to the latter, many individuals would like to exercise, but for one reason or another do not exercise as they should to maintain their body weight or to lose weight.
The present invention is directed to increasing the burning of calories of an individual by causing the body temperature of the individual to drop so the individual shivers. When an individual shivers, the body is expending substantially more energy than it otherwise would, and it attains this energy by burning calories, such as from fat stored in the body.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for burning calories of an individual. The apparatus comprises a cooling mechanism adapted to cool the individual""s temperature and preferably the individual""s core temperature. The apparatus comprises a controlling mechanism for controlling the rate at which the cooling mechanism cools the individual.
The present invention pertains to a method for burning calories in an individual. The method comprises the steps of applying a fluid in regard to the individual. Then there is the step of cooling the individual at the controlled rate with the fluid.